Disappearing Friends
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Silver never answers calls, so Gold calls up Crystal to check on him, but they disappear. So Gold goes after them to find out something that breaks his heart. He goes back home to find out love was always in front of him. Special Jewel and Amber Shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a retry at this because it got replaced on my computer with my Oldrival shipping.**

**Special Jewel **

**Plot: Silver hasn't been answering any calls, so Crystal goes to check on him. She ends up having more fun than she imagined.**

* * *

><p>My day started out the same as always. I got up, changed, went to the restroom, ate and then checked my phone. I was surprised to find a message and I smiled when I saw who it was. The message made me worried.<p>

_Hey Kris! It's Gold. I called to ask you to do me a favor. Um how can I say this without you thinking I'm trying to set you and Silver up? Blue and I have tried to call Silver, but he hasn't answered. Mind checking up on him for us? I'm a bit busy at the moment, so I can't do it myself. Thanks, bye!_

* * *

><p>I sighed. It looks like I would have to cancel with Professor Oak. I worked a lot anyways. I called him and nodded, then went out the door and to Silver's.<p>

**CrYsTaLxSiLvEr**

Once I got there, I rang the bell. Then rang it again. I got no answer, so I knocked on the door and sat on the ground.

"Kris? What are you doing here?" I heard behind me. I turned to see Silver behind me still in his Pjs. I blushed and sighed.

"Come on. Lets 'hang out.' I'll treat you." I said with a smile. "Just change first." He blushed as well and nodded, and then walked back inside to change. I waited for him and when he came out. He looked a little taller. I stood and smiled. "Lets go!" I took his hand and pulled him away from his house.

* * *

><p><strong>CrYsTaLxSiLvEr<strong>

I didn't know he was this cute! Silver was silent most of the time. I could tell something was bugging him.

"Want some ice cream?" I asked, taking out my wallet as I asked.

"Sure." He said. "But you don't need to pay for me." I smiled.

"It's no big deal. The professor pays me a good amount of money." He smiled and nodded. I went to go to the nearby ice cream store, but he took my hand and looked at me. I looked back.

"Can I come?" I smiled.

"Sure." So we ran to the ice cream store and both bought some ice cream. The mint ice cream tasted great in my mouth. He looked like he was enjoying his as well. "Having fun Silver?" I asked and he nodded. He looked more relaxed than he did in his pjs. I was having fun as well.

"Thank you Kris." I smiled.

"I think I would like you to call me by my real name, Crystal." Silver nodded.

"Sure. It might take me a while to stop calling you Kris." We both laughed at that and it took us a while to calm down. That was the first time I had this much fun and saw Silver smile. It was a very good day. We talked and talked, moved and moved from store to store. We almost did drop from the laughing and from being really tired. By the time we got to Silver's home, he wasn't normal Silver. He was someone only I had seen. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Bye Crystal. I'll see you soon." I blushed and nodded as he left me alone in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>CrYsTaLxSiLvEr<strong>

The walk home was the worst part of the day. Now I'm tough and all, but this darkness was too much. I shivered and looked around. There were about four streetlights on Silver's street. One of them went out right when I past it. Oh great. It's darker now. I sighed as I continued down the street. I heard laughter and I hoped it wasn't a bunch of creepers. I stopped as my hopes were shattered. Four creepy men had stepped out of the darkness and were smiling at me. From where I was standing, I could tell they had been partying while we were out. I stepped back a step to find out there were really more than four men. I was scared now. They were walking toward me in a group so I couldn't escape. I couldn't think right and I closed my eyes, kicking a man in the chest. He fell over, so I knew that kill was a direct hit. I couldn't fight all of them alone. They would get their ways sooner or later. For now I would protect myself. So I kicked whomever I felt coming next to me, still keeping my eyes close. I yelled as I fell over. I had hurt my leg from kicking to many people. I didn't want that to happen. Tonight wasn't my night. I wondered where the ground was and when I opened my eyes, I saw Silver holding me up. He was glaring at the men like I was his and they had tried to take his property. He looked at me.

"You ok Kris?" He asked and I nodded. I stood up and kept my balance as Silver stepped forward. "You guys get one more chance. Leave and everything will be ok. Stay and you guys will truly know what pain is." He looked scary in the lighting and the men had run. He turned to me and walked back over. "Is your leg ok?" He asked and I nodded and tried to walk, but fell into his arms from the pain. I had sprained it as well. I have horriable luck tonight. "I don't think it's alright." He turned. "Get on my back. I can carry you to my house. I have a room that you can sleep in." I didn't know what to do, but did what he said at the end. He picked me up and started to walk. I felt a little tired and I smiled.

"Thanks Silver." I muttered. He just nodded. I fell asleep on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>CrYsTaLxSiLvEr<strong>

When I woke up, I sat up and closed my eyes in pain.

"Are you ok?" Silver's voice called and I turned to see Silver sitting in a nearby chair.

"Yeah I guess." I found myself saying. I lay back down. I couldn't remember what had happened last night. All I remembered was Silver carrying me to his house. I had to get up. I couldn't miss a day at work just because I wore my foot out. At least I think that' what happened. Silver got up and made me sit down.

"I called the Professor and he said you should take a couple days off." I nodded and lay down. Silver looked at me. "Crystal, I think it's time for a change. Maybe we should run away together, maybe start over." He said. I quickly sat up.

"Silver!"

"Think about it. No one other than Gold will find us gone." I sighed. I thought of Yellow and Blue. They would miss us right? I guess Silver was right. I just want him to be happy.

"What will we do then?"

"Go to Sinnoh, avoid any contact with anyone who might be dex holders and maybe we could just live in peace." I looked at him.

"Just me and you? Forever?" He nodded and I smiled. "Sure then Silver. Maybe that would be for the best."

And anyways I loved him. I would always love him no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>CrYsTaLxSiLvEr<strong>

So the next morning we left without a word. I looked back once and smiled. This might be the last time I was here. I turned and followed Silver to my destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of chapter one. <strong>

**Chapter two summary:**

**Gold finds out that Crystal never went back to work and goes to Silver's to find out he's gone as well. He doesn't tell anyone and decides to follow some clues to find the two. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two**

**Summary: ****Gold finds out that Crystal never went back to work and goes to Silver's to find out he's gone as well. He doesn't tell anyone and decides to follow some clues to find the two.**

**Chapter two.**

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Gold yelled as he slammed the phone down. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Eighth time." He muttered. "I've called both of them eight times!" Gold looked at his yellow phone and took out two pieces of paper and wrote two names.<p>

Crystal

Silver

One on each piece. He took one, Silver's, and ripped it in half. Then he placed it down and did the same to Crystal's, stopping at a slight tear. He fell to his knees and cried. Why was he crying? The great Gold crying! That's silly. He stopped and wiped his tears and left the house as the wind blew the three sheets of paper into the winter fire.

* * *

><p><strong>GoLd<strong>

Gold shivered as he walked toward the harbor. Two fishermen had seen the two coming here and getting on a ship. They didn't know where it was going, but asking around the harbor should help. He was surprised to find some of his friends there as well. He could see Blue and Green talking like best friends. Red and Yellow were ignoring each other. That was odd. Gold walked over and looked at the group.

"Yo." He said to get their attention and Yellow smiled right away.

"Gold-kun! It's nice to see you!" She was red in the face, but Gold just thought it was the cold. He smiled and nodded.

"Good to see you to Yellow." Then he looked to Red. Red just nodded and turned back around to look at the ocean. Blue smiled at him.

"Sorry about Red and Yellow! They kind of had a fight. Why are you here?" She asked. Gold sighed.

"I'm looking for a ship. I've got somewhere to be. I might not like ships, but where I'm going is only available by ship." The truth was Gold had no idea where he was going. There weren't many clues.

"Be careful!" Yellow said and Gold nodded.

"Sure. I'll be back soon." He said as he left the group and went to ask a ship owner he saw. "Sir have you seen these two?" He asked and the ship owner nodded.

"I brought them to Sinnoh a couple days ago." Gold nodded.

"Thanks for the help." The owner looked at him.

"Want me to take you there to find your friends?" He asked. Gold nodded.

"Thank you sir. I would like you to if you don't mind." He nodded and told Gold to climb aboard and they set sail.

* * *

><p><strong>GoLd<strong>

When they got there, Gold was happy to see land. He had not brought anything with him other than his normal traveling things. He didn't know what to do when he landed in the colder than Johto's winters Snowpoint. He decided he would travel to see the professor of the region. He would first get a map. So he looked around and as a lady he saw at the side of the road.

"Um lady?" He asked. She turned to look at him. She smiled.

"Welcome to Snowpoint! I'm Candice, the gym leader!" She said. Gold nodded.

"I've got a ques-"

"I know what you need! A gym badge right?" Gold shook his head. Candice looked at him, confused. "Then?"

"I need a region map. Do you know where I can find one?" She nodded.

"Come on!" Candice took his hand and pulled the blushing Gold to the pokèmart.

"Here we are!" She said as she let go. "I hope you find one. I also hope to battle you soon!" Then she left as Gold walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>GoLd<strong>

After a couple long days, Gold had gotten to Solaceon town. He sat down and sighed. He was waiting for Nurse Joy to give him a back his Pokémon. He closed his eyes and sat down in a chair. His eyes opened when he heard two people come in, arguing about something. He watched them. He knew who they were right away; his old friends that he had came looking for. They hadn't seen him yet.

"Silver!" Kris said. "I think we should at least check in. You never know!" Silver shook his head.

"You know how Gold is." He said.

"How am I?" Gold said. He had gotten up and walked over to them and they gasped.

"G-Gold!" Kris said. He nodded and smirked.

"Thought you could get away right?" Gold said. Kris sighed. Silver glared at him.

"This is why I didn't want to tell him." He looked to Gold. "Gold here's the thing. Crystal and me are dating. We wanted to leave. No one forced us to." The thing Silver and Crystal didn't know was that Gold had a crush on Crystal when he met her. He went silent and took his Pokémon from Joy and left.

* * *

><p><strong>GoLd<strong>

Several days later he had got back to his hometown. No one saw him often and everyone saw that Crystal and Silver had gone missing. Many people had tried to talk to Gold, but he wouldn't answer. Yellow was determined not to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter will have Ambershipping in it. That's what I'm planning on.<strong>


End file.
